With the rising medical costs, the current emphasis in medical care is to send the patient home sooner to convalesce. Many recuperating patients still require the administration of various types of intravenous fluids. Ordinary beds in the homes are seldom equipped with intravenous poles as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,222. Moreover, the typical hospital designed intravenous stands which are separate from the beds and might be used in the home setting are too heavy and cumbersome to be practical for home use. In addition, these hospital IV stands seldom are adjustable in height along with being too heavy for the patient, nurse or family members to easily maneuver the stand about in the home environment.
In short, there is a need for a light weight, portable and adjustable IV stand which can be used in the home environment without causing severe problems for the user.